Harry Potter y el heredero de los cuatro
by Just Harry Potter
Summary: Harry desaparece, mientras Voldemort vuelve a sembrar su reinado de terror, donde estara Harry, si quieren saberlo ENTREN POR FAVOR


: 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es total propiedad de JK Rowling

Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic, ¡disfrutenlo!

El sol candente se reflejaba en las ventanas de Privet Drive, el pasto, generalmente de un color esmeralda, estaba de un color amarillento y los colores de los autos desaparecían bajo sendas capas de polvo, dado que las mangueras estaban prohibidas desde la sequía del año pasado, los habitantes de Privet Drive se veían privados de sus pasatiempos originales, se esperaba que la sequía perdiera algo de fuerza, pero había vuelto incluso con mas fuerza que el año anterior. Y ahí desafiando al sol, caminando por la acera iba un muchacho de pelo negro muy revuelto, el tenia el cuerpo huesudo y había crecido unos centímetros más, pero seguía siendo un poco mas bajo para su edad, iba vestido con una playera enorme y abolsada, junto con unos jeans muy remendados, y además, las suelas de sus zapatillas se mantenían unidas por un milagro, pero lo mas impactante de este muchacho eran sus ojos, de un hipnotizante verde esmeralda, sus ojos reflejaban un alma que parecía haber desafiado toda una vida de perdidas y penurias, estaban opacos, tristes, sin el brillo alegre y rebelde tan característico que habían tenido cinco años atrás, en resumen, le daban un aspecto mucho mayor, por cierto, el era Harry Potter, un Mago.

Harry tenia un aspecto enfermo, y unas grandes ojeras demostraban que no dormía bien desde hace un buen tiempo, la causa, Lord Voldemort, comúnmente conocido como él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, él era el mago oscuro más tenebroso y temido en cien años, él había aterrorizado a la comunidad mágica durante largos once años, pero en la noche del 31 de Julio, casi quince años atrás, fue vencido por Harry, siendo este tan solo un bebe, quedando reducido a una sombra insignificante. Durante sus cursos anteriores Harry tuvo que luchar contra Voldemort en sus intentos de recuperar su cuerpo, y durante su cuatro año lo había logrado con la ayuda del traidor 'Colagusano', después de batirse a duelo con el, Harry logro escapar, pero en quinto Voldemort intento poseerlo y lo llevo al departamento de misterios donde se llevo al cabo una gran batalla con perdidas en ambos bandos, él era la razón de que el estuviera atrapado en Privet Drive, viviendo con sus horribles tíos, él era la causa de que él hubiera estado apartado de el mundo mágico por once años, por él debería convertirse ser victima o asesino.

Perdido en sus pensamientos camino sin rumbo y de repente se encontró enfrente de la puerta de el numero cuatro, como sabia que los Dursley no se darían la molestia de abrirle, salto la valla que separaba la calle del jardín interior y entro por la ventana de el living, sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión estaban sus tíos y su enorme primo: Su tío, Vernon Dursley, era una persona casi sin cuello, algo calvo y con un poblado bigote, su tía, Petunia Dursley, era una persona delgada, huesuda y con un cuello el doble de largo de lo normal, que generalmente estiraba para espiar a los vecinos, y su enorme primo Dudley, el era un muchacho con un tamaño superior a una ballena asesina, era el campeón estatal de box en los pesos pesados, y además era líder de los mastodontes que se dedicaban a hacer destrozos por toda la calle, si embargo aun recordaban la amenaza de Ojoloco Moddy de tratar bien a Harry, así que cuando entro al living, simplemente lo ignoraron, Harry , sabiendo que seria mejor dejarlos solos subió a su Habitación, se tendió en la cama y se puso a pensar.

-"_Tantas cosas me han pasado_" -y se puso a enumerar con los dedos- "_En primero rescato la piedra filosofal de las manos de Voldemort, en segundo venzo a un Basilisco y a Riddle, en tercero salvo a Sirius de los dementores, en cuarto me enfrento a todo tipo de retos en el torneo de los tres magos, veo a Voldemort resurgir, me bato a duelo con el y logro escapar con el cuerpo de Cedric y en quinto me infiltro en el ministerio de la magia lucho junto a cuatro de mis compañeros contra los diez mortifagos mas leales a el Lord Oscuro y pierdo a Sirius_"- una ola de tristeza lo envolvió cuando pensó en su perdido padrino.

-Si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para caer en la trampa de Voldemort, sirius estaría conmigo- pensó en vos alta. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la noche había caído, eran las 11:39, él seguía pensando, de repente una voz gélida le comenzó a susurrar desde su mente –"_Odia a Dumbledore, al mundo mágico, ellos te traicionaron, te dieron la espalda, pero ahora te necesitan, ¡niégales tu apoyo como ellos te negaron el suyo!_"-, pero una voz desde lo mas profundo de su mente le decía -"_¡Pero no puedes¡ ahí es el único lugar donde has sido feliz, donde perteneces, ahí tienes amigos, tienes a Ron, Dumbledore, aunque se haya equivocado, siempre había sido como un abuelo para ti, La familia Weasley, a Luna, A Neville, a Hermione..._"- Justo cuando pensó en ella una imagen de Hermione paso por su cabeza, sonriéndole, Harry se ruborizo un poco, _-"¿Por que se ruborizaba cuando pensaba en ella?, ¿Por qué cuando pienso en ella no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?_"-

-Será que me...-

En ese preciso instante el reloj dio las doce de la noche del primero de agosto, hubo un gran destello de luz justo donde se encontraba Harry seguido de una explosión que destruyo por completo la cama donde estaba tendido y arrojo todas las cosas que había en el pequeño cuarto contra las paredes, cuando se disipo la polvoreada, en el centro de la habitación había un cráter humeante, pero no había rastros de Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recibo lechuzas, howlers y maldiciones, pero por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIWS!


End file.
